


Kamikaze Love

by FanFicReader01



Series: Angels [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Idolization, M/M, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Oneshot, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24201577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Here I go again rushing headlongWithout a second thoughtOut where reality awaitsI choose to fantasizeAnd I build myself another piece ofThis memory estateBut I can't find the keyTo walk inside my own lies
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Carlos Oliveira
Series: Angels [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726222
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Kamikaze Love

**Author's Note:**

> A few snippets of Carlos' utter infatuation with a certain Silver Wolf
> 
> Lyrics and song is from Poets of The Fall >:) I highly recommend listening to both the song and the band ( ◉͜ʖ◉)

**Hell, the way you walked in  
I would kiss the earth beneath your feet**

Some soldiers had warned him about the Silver Wolf. The Russian with silver hair, matching pale eyes and a heart as cold as his gaze. Carlos, who always saw the bright side of situations, tried not to think too much of those lose warnings. He’d see for himself once he’d encounter the man. Which didn’t take him long. On his third day at the Umbrella base, he walked into the fellow soldier at the training hall. Together with Murphy, a sharpshooter, Carlos entered the separate building. One of the boxing rings was already occupied by two older men. One Carlos identified as their squad Captain, Mikhail Victor. The other man had to be the Silver Wolf. Two or maybe even three head taller than their leader.

Mikhail noticed the younger men first.

“Murphy, Carlos! Good to see you here as well,” the older male greeted them.

The taller rookie nodded at Mikhail but actively seemed to avoid the gaze of the younger Russian.

“Shouldn’t you address _all_ your superiors,” the Silver Wolf remarked with a sharp sneer in his voice. He stepped out of the ring and blocked the path of the duo. “Same for you.” His light green eyes focused onto brown ones.

Carlos didn’t know why his voice suddenly failed him but with a raspy cough and tone he answered the call. He even did the salute to both Russians.

“Leave them be, Nikolai,” Mikhail sighed. He sounded tired as if he’d had this happen many times before.

“I haven’t seen you here before,” the Sergeant kept his big eyes fixed on the Brazilian soldier.

“Name’s Carlos. Carlos Oliveira. Over two weeks I’ll be the platoon’s Corporal,” he confidently replied.

Nikolai turned his eyes to slits, highly doubtful. Eventually he let out a chuckle. “You’re very confident for a newbie.”

“I’ve been a guerrilla operative before Umbrella scouted me,” Carlos pointed out, a little boast wouldn’t hurt anybody.

“Don’t go there,” Murphy’s low voice hissed behind him but it was a warning thrown in the wind.

“Prove it,” Nikolai bit and Carlos happily accepted.

The next thing he knew, he was being throw on the boxing ring’s floor. Nikolai had him pinned down with his entire weight. A big, firm hand was wrapped around his throat. Cold eyes were burning into his warmer ones. Carlos tried to gulp. His own hands clutched around Nikolai’s wrist to prevent him from grabbing harder but to no avail.

“You’re beautiful,” the young soldier whispered, completely in awe. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the lack of air but he clearly wasn’t thinking straight. Nikolai was stunned by those words. Those had never been spoken to him. Angered and mainly confused, the tall Russian let go of Carlos who still laid there in a strange haze. That encounter, that’s where it all began. Their downfall.

  
**Take me where the angels fall  
You take it all**

As much as he wanted to hate his superior, Carlos couldn’t. No matter how many times Nikolai had verbally or physically taunted him, the younger soldier happily took that as a challenge. To him, it was kind of a game. It was almost funny to see how many buttons he could push before the older guy got him in a chokehold. Quite literally.

Murphy and even Tyrell often kept telling Carlos that he shouldn’t walk so blindly after a guy like Nikolai. But Carlos didn’t’ listen. Or maybe he didn’t want to.

As long as the Russian didn’t explicitly try to murder him, it wasn’t too bad now was it? Maybe the young mercenary was indeed too infatuated by the cold Sergeant or he was simply too naïve. A sick puppy love for a love that was only expressed through fights and hard competition. 

Sometimes people fall for the wrong people. _Sometimes they fall for fallen angels_. _Demons_ , as some might call them.

Carlos was breathless. Only a few people had made it out alive from the ambush. As everybody was retreating the Brazilian merc was still waiting for a certain someone to emerge from the chaos.

“We gotta get moving!” Tyrell shouted at him.

Carlos waved his hand at the other man, signing he should go on without him.

“If Nikolai even managed to get out of that shithole. Carlos, get your ass back to the base if you don’t want to end up dead like them!” Tyrell insisted, even running back to his teammate who remained still like a statue.

“I got this, Ty. You go on ahead,” Carlos muttered under his breath, almost inaudible. The taller merc shrugged his shoulders and sighed loudly.

“If you wanna die for an asshole who’d drop you the moment his own life was in danger, so be it.”

And then Carlos waited, laid low. Some rabid dogs suddenly sprinted toward him and he aimed. With a quick trigger reflex, he managed to gun the mutated animals down before they could even reach him. And then he spotted something in the near distance. Nikolai? Another wild dog appeared, tackling the merc. He cursed for being so caught off-guard. A loud shot ring through his ears and then the dog that was on him a second ago, was reduced to a meaty, bloody mess. Quickly he pushed the thing off of him and looked up. There he stood, Sergeant fucking Zinoviev. All tall and mighty. The sun behind him truly made it look like a twisted halo. The man was covered in blood, obviously not his own. Instead of disgust or neutrality, Carlos was in awe. His mouth hung blatantly agape.

Nikolai was gorgeous. Red had never suited anybody better than him and-

“I didn’t think you’d be so distracted, _Corporal Oliveira_. Most disappointing,” the man himself snapped Carlos out of his shock. Without getting a helping hand from him, Carlos climbed back on his feet and quickly followed the Russian.

As he gazed upon the man’s back, he noticed the streaks of blood on his jacket. Bloody wings.

An angel of death.

**  
You give no quarter for my love  
You raise me high to tear me down  
Leaves you reeling  
Feels like stealing**

Carlos was called upon by his superior one late afternoon. Upon entering the office, Nikolai demanded the younger merc to lock the door behind them. The man himself was seated in his chair behind his desk, filled with paperwork. Carlos knew that the older male despised paperwork but it was something that had to be done eventually. However, that didn’t make the Russian more endurable. The smirk playing on the man’s lips, told Carlos exactly how to take off some of that steam. It was something he’d come to expect by now. A silent agreement between the two men.

“You will be a good boy for me, don’t you, Carlos?” the Russian mused.

“Yes.” Carlos then hurried over to the other side. Nikolai spread his legs to give the younger merc some proper space before he could fulfil his duty. He didn’t mask he was desperate and impatient. Carlos could feel it by the way his got pulled more brusquely than usual. How Nikolai made him take it all in without a pause. When the Russian finished in his mouth, he wore a satisfied smirk. He then casually dismissed the younger soldier, ignoring his arousal.

The things you do to please the person you _worship_. Even if they don’t give you anything in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Carlos seeing Nikolai as some fallen angel, something (un)holy. An unorthodox ideal image of what it means to be a soldier and a man.  
> The fic didn't completely turned out as I vaguely imagined but lol, I'm glad it's off my shoulders xD  
> Sad destructive love that's doomed to fail ftw <3


End file.
